


Can I Have A Kiss?

by RandomGenie



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Kisses, M/M, Other, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 11:36:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17786624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomGenie/pseuds/RandomGenie
Summary: Blue is feeling lonely because he didn't get any letters or candy for Valentine's Day. Stretch takes Blue to a get-together in hope of cheering him up.





	Can I Have A Kiss?

  He doesn’t know why he wasn’t surprised, hoping this year would be different. Looking at his brother’s mailbox, full of letters and turning back to his empty. It had a letter from his brother and that was sweet, but he wanted someone new this year. Maybe someone who loved him like how others love his brother. Was he asking for too much? Or did no one love him?  
  He opened and closed the mailbox a few times, in hopes something would appear. It didn’t take long for him to give up and return inside. He was greeted with a hug from his brother, he put on his best smile and hugged back. The smell of honey and cigarette filled his nose, he did everything not to gag. Right now, he needed a hug.  
  “You okay, Blue?” Stretch asked rubbing his brother’s back trying to cheer him up, “You seem a little **Blue** today!” Blue pushed away at his name being used as a pun.  
  “You ruined it!” He said crossing his arms. Stretch laughed at his brother pouting, he was cute even if he was mad. Stretch handed him a large bag, filled with cards a little chocolate kisses. Blue took it with curiosity, was it for him?  
  “Is this for me?” Stretch slightly smiled and shook his head.  
  “No, remember you wanted to hand out chocolates to all of our friends.” Friends? Does he have friends? Stretch was the look of sadness on his younger brother’s face. He hopes this could cheer him up a little. He took Blue’s hand and walked him out of the house and to their first destination. Muffet's.  
  The enter the dinner and handed the spider owner her card and chocolate. She smiled and gave Blue a spider donut on the house. Stretch wanted one, but Muffet refused made Blue laugh at the face his brother made as he was rejected a sweet treat.  
  Their next stop was to the ruins, Stretch wanted to give his friend a gift. On their way, they handed out more gifts to the guard. Since they can’t have chocolate they gave them bones instead. Once they reached the large doors, he set down the gift and knock a few times and walked off. Blue was confused by this and set down his own gift and ran to catch up to Stretch.  
  They went to visit Undyne and Alphys and gave them their gifts, they gave the brother chocolate in exchange. They visited Napstablook and Mettablook, Metta blushed at the gift from Stretch. He gave him one in exchange, it was cute to see the little ghost panic once he saw Stretch.  
  Once done, they went to the castle to hand Queen Toriel her gift, she thanked them and gave them a freshly made pie. The bag was still full of gifts, Blue was confused as to why. He didn’t remember making so many, did he make too much? For monsters who weren’t his friends.  
  “Ready to go? We need to get to the party.” Party? Blue looked at his brother with a confused look. “Don’t tell you forgot. Ink is hosting a Valentine Get Together with Error in the Anti-Void.” Blue didn’t have time to think as Stretch ported them to the Anti-Void.  
  The party was packed with different versions of himself and his brother, but who did he make the gifts for? Stretch patted him on the back as encouragement as he walked off to talk to a few people. Blue took a breath and looked at the first gift, Dust.  
Blue nodded himself and started searching for him, it didn’t talk long to find the murderous skeleton since he was talking to Killer and Horror. He walked up to them and tugged on his hoodie. The group turned to face Blue, they each greeted him with a smile or tried too.  
  “Hey Blue.” Dust greet.  
  “Hi, Dust. Hi Horror. Hi Killer. I have so gifts for all of you!” As Blue handed him the candy and cards, he was Dust blush and laugh. Did he see something funny? “What is funny?” He asked as he faced Dust. Than Horror and Killer started laughing too, were his gift silly to them. Did they not like it?  
  “It’s nothing, Blueberry, but we have a gift for you too.” A gift? For him?  
  “R-Really?” Dust nodded and pulled Blue in for a gentle kiss, Blue blushed hard at the jester. It wasn’t his first kiss, but it was sudden. Dust pulled away and before he could react, Horror turned him around and kiss him as well and the same with Killer. Blue was at a lost for words, he was stuttering nonsense, the cute sight made the three skeleton chuckle a little. Blue slowly wave bye to the three and walked off.  
  Blue was beyond confused as to why they kissed him, it wasn’t bad but he was confused. Did they like his gift so much that they wanted to kiss him? No, it must have been a joke or a prank. Right?  
  “Blue!” Blue stopped as he turned to see Lust.  
  “O-Oh! Hi Lust!” Lust was a good friend and would sometimes tell him thing his brother wouldn’t. If he thought it was too much for him then he wouldn’t, but he just doesn’t want to get scolded by Stretch. “Happy Valentines Day.”  
  Lust just smiled and leaned in and placed his mouth on Blue’s. Blue face grew hotter and it continued, thankfully it didn’t last long. Blue stood there frozen, face bright blue and hot, Lust giggled and took a card and candy from the bag that had his name.  
  “Happy Valentines Day~,” He said with a wink and walked off.  
What just happened? He didn’t know who long he stood there, but long enough for another skeleton to notice. Blue felt a tap on his shoulder, he turned to see Error and Ink.  
  “It’s nice to see you Blue!” Ink said. Ink had his arm wrapped around Error’s, it must be nice to share a romantic holiday with your boyfriend. It made Blue a little sad, but he perked up and gave them a proper greeting. He gave them a hug and handed them their gifts. “Enjoying the party?”  
  “Sorta. Everyone has been acting weird around me since I got here.” He said.  
  “Sorry to hear that, but we have something to cheer you up.” Before Blue could ask, they both kissed him on the cheek. The kiss was loud and he was slightly embarrassed by it, the kiss was similar to the ones parents give their kids. Before he could ask the reason behind it, they walked off. He needed answers!  
  He rushed to find someone to tell him the truth, but as he continued he was constantly getting stopped so they could kiss him. It wasn’t bad and they made him feel better, but it was confusing him. He soon found the skeleton he was looking for and rushed up to him before anyone could stop him.  
  “Red!” Red turned to the small panicked, “I need your help!” Red tells Blue the truth no matter what it was, but gentle so Blue’s feeling wouldn’t get hurt. He only goes to Red if it was important information he needed, luck for Red that only happened twice. Once about his cooking and the other about dating. Red made Blue promise not to tell his brother and for a Sans, Blue did a pretty good job of keeping it.  
  “What’s wrong Blue?” He asked sounding uninterested.  
  “Everyone one is kissing me and I don’t know why?” This grabbed Red attention, he was about to answer when Razz appeared behind Blue. He turned him around and without any words, pulled him in for a kiss. It was short and quick and once done Razz walked away. “See?!” He said turning back to Red. Red was laughing?! This was no laughing matter! “Red!”  
  “Okay, okay!” He said to calm down, but still had a grin on his face, “I’ll help, but you have to give me something in exchange.” Blue ponder for a second until he reached into the almost empty bag and handed Red candy and a card. “That’s **sweet** , but won’t do.”  
“But I have nothing else.” Red’s grin widens, he pulled Blue’s body closer to his and lifted his head with his empty hand.  
  “I can think of something.” He placed his mouth onto Blue, it was gentle and sweet. He could have but pulled Red closer and deepen the kiss. He didn’t want it to end, but Red pulled away. “Nice kiss Blueberry~”  
  Blue blushed and quickly pulled away. His face was hot with embarrassment, he had to stay focus and yet he wouldn’t mind getting another kiss from Red. No! Stay focused! He was snapped out of his thoughts by Red’s laughing.  
  “Go talk to Sans. He’ll get everyone to stop.” Sans? He hasn’t seen Sans the whole time was was here. Red grabbed his hand and without warning teleported to Sans location. Sans was laughing and joking with Alter, G, and Outer.  
  “Sans!” Blue released Red’s hand and ran into Sans’ arms with his head buried in his chest, “Please make everyone stop!” He heard Sans trying to hold in a laugh! So he was behind all of this! Why?  
  “S-Sorry Blue,” Blue looked up towards Sans, “but I don’t know what you are talking about.” He as about to explain, but Red did that for him.  
  “Everyone is kissing, Blue and he wants it to stop. I don’t see the problem, he’s good at it.” Blue blushed at the mention of the kiss he gave Red.  
  “How long did yours last?” Sans asked Blue hoped Red would answer.  
  “A minute and thirty seconds.” HE WAS COUNTING!?  
  “Alright. I’ll get them to stop, but I want a kiss longer than Red’s.” Knowing it’ll will stop made Blue happy. It’ll all be over if he, kisses Sans for two minutes! The thought of kissing Sans made him blushed harder than he has all night. He buried his head again to hide it, hearing the laughs of the ones around him didn’t help. He closed his eyes and with all of his courage grabbed Sans’ jacket and pulled him down for a kiss.  
Sans was shocked for a second until he soon regains his composer and pulled Blue closer and deepen this kiss. He gripped Sans’ shirt tighter, not wanting the skeleton to pull away so soon. He felt Sans’ hand on his cheek, trying to deepen the kiss more. It was so slow and yet hot before the kiss could continue further Sans pulled away.  
  “Wow, you are good~” Sans pulled something off Blue’s back and handed it to him. It was a sheet of paper that read, ‘Give Me A Kiss’ with a poorly drawn candy on it. “Your brother put this on you, in hopes we give you candy for Valentine’s Day, but this can mean something else. We knew what he meant and decided to give you something better.”  
  “Hey! I didn’t get a chance to kiss him!” G said angrily.  
  “Me either!”  
  “Same.” Outer and Alter agreed.  
  “Sorry, but the Blueberry Kissing Booth is close! Come back next year!” The group laughed at Sans’ joke. It wasn’t the Valentine’s Day Blue wanted, but it was the best and he had to thank his brother for it. The kisses get got were the sweetest thing he has ever had.


End file.
